Forever with You
by SkippyPeanut25
Summary: Sakura was cursed. She can't talk until she kisses her true love. She meets Syaoran and he hates her, she hate him of course. She was forced to become a maid to live. She now serves only Syaoran. what happenes when Meiling gets a little jealous? Will Syao


Chapter one: A Slave

"This one we found in the forest!" a guard yelled throwing a young girl on the floor. Her hair was messy and her face was covered with dirt. She didn't wear much. All she had covering her was a towel that the maids gave her. Everyone hated her. She was a Kinomoto. She was the enemy. "I understand, take her to Yelan's castle and let them deal with her, I won't want that pest in my kingdom!" a man shouted.

Her name, Sakura Kinomoto. A very nice girl. She cared about everyone. Everyone but herself. Her emerald eyes were teary as she heard those hurtful words. Her auburn fell in her face as she was thrown on the dirt outside. The guard kicked some dirt and spat, "Now you get on out of here you Kinomoto, I don't want to see you here again, or your life will be mine!" The other guard looked sad in a way. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Sakura.

She wobbled to her feet. The guard looked at her once more with his blue eyes and turned around after the other one. Sakura watched him go. "I hate this. I never thought that it would come to this!" she thought crying. Sakura turned around and walked through the town. Her feet hurt and they looked swollen. She then got even dirtier.

"Wench! Get out!" a man yelled throwing a tomato at her. It hit her face and made her fall. Everyone started laughing at her. She was gong to be hated everywhere she went but home. Sakura missed her father and even her stupid brother Touya. All she wanted to do was go home and talk to them. But that was going to be impossible. She had lost her voice. Actually, she has never had a voice. When she was born, a witch came and cast a spell on her. Sakura was cursed for never talking until her true love kissed her.

She didn't know how to find her true love. She didn't mind being a mute, then again she did. When she got into some trouble, that wasn't her fault, she could never stand up for herself. Sakura walked on as more and more people threw dirt, vegetables and even mud. She walked through there like it was nothing. Her blood boiled though. Then she started running. Lettuce, tomatoes, and mud were thrown on her as she was running. When she finally made it to the end of the town, she fell on her face and closed her eyes.

She had been tormented all her life. This was so far the worst. She was never going to be able to talk. Never. She could feel it in her gut. Sakura had walked about a good 10 days. The sun was hot, she hasn't eaten a thing and her feet were starting to bleed. Every town, she was threatened. Everyone threw things at her, and every other person she looked at, some people had a sad look. Sakura felt left out more than ever. Sakura this time decided to walk through the forest.

It was a quiet place; she didn't hear any, "Wench! Hoe!" and that was a relief. She sat down and was still with that same towel that was now like a mud cloth. She didn't mind though, she just closed her eyes. It felt good to finally rest. Although, that only lasted about a good 5 minutes, because she was tied up, gagged, and then thrown in a net. She rambled about, trying to find out what had happened.

She then felt a hard punch right on her crown. She sat there with her eyes dizzy. Soon, she flopped on her side, and everything was black.

Chapter two: A Chore

Sakura woke to the smell of rats, and nasty feces. She looked around and saw bones, dead rats, and in the corner, feces. She felt like she was going to puke. "Now, how the hec am I going to get out of this one?" she asked herself. She got up and walked over to the bars. There was a man. His belly hung over his belt, and his chin looked scratchy with all his hairs. He smiled at her, which was very unpleasant. His teeth had green stuff stuck in them and they were yellow, very yellow.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and then looked around once more. She didn't have much to do. So she sat the closest to the bar, and no way was she going in that horrible corner with all that poop. She curled up holding her knees, and hung her head. "Why me? Why did I have to be cursed? Why was I the one left like this?" she thought with a sigh.

All of a sudden, a loud screech was heard. It was from the door. Sakura tried to look around the corner to see whom it was. She only heard footsteps. She got up and held her towel still. A woman stepped around the corner. Her hair was as dark as the night with her eyes bright as the shinning stars. Sakura gazed at her with wonder. "She's beautiful!" Sakura thought as the woman stepped closer. "My word! She's only a child! Get her out now!" the woman yelled pointing at Sakura. "Yes your majesty!" the fat man said fumbling with his keys. He opened the door and eyed Sakura as she stepped out. "My lady, if you don't mind me saying so, she is a Kinomoto. A Princess, she is the mute one," the man said with a little bow. "I know that, don't worry about it, come with me," she said and started walking. Sakura walked after her sticking her tongue out at the man again.

She walked with her head down. "Are they going to torture me? Maybe kill me so that they don't have to deal with me," Sakura thought. It was hurting her head thinking about it. She followed the woman into a room. She sat down on the bed and Sakura stood there. "Hello, Princess Sakura. Yes I know who you are. I am Queen Yelan," the woman said with a smile. "Queen Yelan? She's the Li leader! I'm in the Li lands! That's not good!" she thought with her expression looking shocked. "I know that you won't ever answer me, but you could write it down," Yelan said handing her a quill and paper. Sakura took it and wrote, "Thank you." Yelan smiled.

"Tomoyo!" she yelled and right away a girl about Sakura's age walked in with a smile. "Yes?" she said in her sweet voice. "I want you to get Sakura cleaned, I want her to be ready by sunset," Yelan said and walked out the door. "Hi! I'm Tomoyo!" the girl said with her hand out. Sakura was going to talk, but nothing came out. "You...you can't talk?" Tomoyo said with a concerned look. Sakura shook her head. Instead, Sakura took the paper and wrote it down. "Oh! You are Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed and took her into the washroom.

Chapter three: A Meeting

Sakura sat in the cold water. It felt good. She felt clean. She hasn't washed in about 10 days; just think how bad she smelled. Bubbles were in the tub, and on her hair. She took a breath and went under. She came back up and there were tons and tons of dirt. She quickly washed with some of the clean water Tomoyo had brought her and then walked out with a nice clean towel this time. She sat on the bed, and that's when Tomoyo walked in. "I see that you are finally clean, and you can see those wonderful green eyes you have!" she squealed.

Sakura smiled. She then took the paper and wrote, "When are you due?" Tomoyo smiled and rubbed her stomach, "About a week, so soon!" she said and then handed her a dress. It was a very elegant dress. It was pink with a big bow in the back. It was a puffy dress, not too puffy, but she twirled around and put on her white high heels. Tomoyo clapped her hands. "I made this outfit and I just knew that it would fit you!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled and lipped, "Thank you!" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo put light make-up on.

"Now Sakura, you aren't going to be like this for long, because you are going to be a maid, like me. So you will have nice clothes, just not as nice as these ones!" Tomoyo said taking her hand and walking out. Sakura followed behind and then was lead to great big red and gold doors. They opened slowly and she saw a great big long table. It had a centerpiece and a boy sat there, he looked stern.

Sakura walked closer to get a better look. She gazed at him with her head tilt. "His chestnut hair and amber eyes, are so wonderful, he's handsome!" Sakura thought as pink went to her cheeks. Sakura sat down with her head bowed and then Syaoran spoke, "What is a Kinomoto like you doing here?" Sakura looked up at him with a confused look. "Do you understand what I am saying?" he said. Sakura nodded slowly. "Then why don't you answer?" Syaoran asked again as his eyes pierced right through hers.

Sakura took the paper from her hand and wrote, "I'm a mute. I will always have to write." Syaoran looked at the paper and sighed. "Great. You're the mute Princess. Well, there's nothing I can do about that, you may be a Princess, but you are a Kinomoto, so you won't be treated kindly." Syaoran said as Sakura's eyes grew sad. "Okay... I completely understand," she wrote and bowed her head. He got up from his chair and walked out, not glancing at her once. Sakura held back tears. She knew that she wouldn't have been treated kindly, she only hoped. Sakura walked to her room again and got changed in a maid's outfit.

Tomoyo walked in the room and smiled. "I'm sorry Sakura. I know that you are a Princess, but you are a Kinomoto, and I would watch your back from the other maids, they hate Kinomotos," Tomoyo said sitting on the bed beside her. Sakura sighed and then wrote, "Who is the father?" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura always found a way to change the subject. "Eriol. He's the friend of Syaoran," she explained. "Now, you have to go and see Meiling, she is the Princess, she is going to marry Syaoran. Oh, but then you have to go and see Yui. She's the top maid, she'll tell you where to go." Tomoyo said and then patted Sakura's hand and left. Sakura sat on the bed ruffling her dress. "What am I going to do? I bet its hard labor," she thought and slowly walked out the room.

Chapter four: Hard Labor

Sakura asked a few maids, even though though they didn't talk to her. She wrote on the paper, "Where's Meiling's room?" The maids would hold their heads high and would just walk on. Then she found it. There was a sign. It read: "THE BEAUTIFUL MAGNIFICENT, GORGEOUS, ABSOLUTY ADORABLE, PRINCESS MEILING, SYAORAN'S BRIDE-TO-BE!" Sakura read it and then giggled a little. She followed arrows and arrived at the door. She knocked and a small voice said, "Come in!" Sakura walked in and found a young girl sitting on her bed with her dark navy hair and reddish eyes.

"Oh, a maid, I thought it would be my dearest Syaoran," Meiling said with a dreamy sigh. "What do you want?" she asked with anger in her voice. Sakura hesitated and wrote: "I'm suppose attend you, my lady." Meiling looked at Sakura strange and then raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you are the Kinomoto slave, I see. Well, then while attending me, I don't want you to get involved of our relationship, is that clear?" Meiling said getting up from her bed and walking into her bathroom. "Bring me some water now!" Meiling yelled and Sakura ran out of the room and into the water room. She got two full buckets and ran back to her room.

She poured the buckets. It wasn't enough and Meiling was soon going to start a fit. Sakura had to climb two flights of stairs with the water. It was hard work. It took about a good ten buckets until the tub was finally filled. Sakura's shoulder's ached in pain. Sweat dropped from her forehead. She wiped it away and began washing Meilng's arm.

"What do you think my son?" Yelan said brushing her hair. "About what?" he asked like he had no clue. "The Kinomoto, she has a bit of muscle on her, so I think she should follow you around a little, you know, be your slave," she said. "Why would I want that Kinomoto?" he said stubbornly, "Really Syaoran, you need someone rather than Eriol to talk to, you really also need to talk to the opposite sex," Yelan said setting the brush down delicately.

"Mother, I don't care what you do with her, I just don't want her to follow me around," he said. "Fine. She will be your personal maid, only yours. I'm sorry Syaoran; I just don't really care what you want, so that's that. Now I am tired, so go off to your room, Sakura will be informed immediately, she will attend you." Yelan said lying down. Syaoran rolled his eyes and shut the door. He walked out to the halls and leaned.

He leaned against the wall with one foot up. "Why does my mother want me to talk to this Kinomoto, I don't see the point, well there is that I won't have to talk to Mei-" At that point a high pitched voice cried, "Syaoran Honey!" Meiling came running with her kimono was waving behind her. "Great." Syaoran said in a low voice. "Syaoran! I missed you so much, it's been hours!" she said hugging him. "Meiling get off!" he yelled Meiling just kissed his cheek and went happily walking down the hall again blowing him a kiss. He sighed and walked out to the yard.

There was a nice breeze that night. The stars could be seen and moon shone. He lay down and looked up as the stars twinkled. He closed his eyes and thought about everything. Then, green eyes appeared. He jolted up hitting someone. He heard a thump. When he turned around, it was Sakura. Syaoran got up and said, "What are you doing here!" Sakura lipped, "Your mother called me and told me that you were out here, she told me from now on I have to attend you," although Syaoran got nothing out of that. She sighed and wrote on the paper. "Oh. Wait, she was serious!" he said looking at Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders.

He sighed and said, "Fine. Since you are my maid, I want you to clean all my swords on the rack," and pointed to them. They were pretty dirty, mud and the look of blood was on them. Sakura looked past him and looked at them. "More hard labor!" she moaned in her head. She bowed to Syaoran and walked off. He watched her and she sat down and started shining them. "This girl, is useful," he thought. "More work for her then!"

Chapter five: A Feeling

Sakura went to bed that night. Her shoulders and arms were tired. Carrying water buckets, and shining all 25 swords. She was beat. Sakura didn't want morning to come. All she wanted to do was be back at home, by herself in her room, with her fluffy goose pillows, but no. She was outside in the cold with a pillow and a rag. Nobody wanted her in the room because they said she smelled and would probably put a spell on them.

Sakura looked up at the stars. She didn't know what to do. Everyday she was cursed at and spat at. Some people even threatened her. She closed her eyes and turned over. It was a quiet night. Nothing was moving. She felt alone. As she lay, she heard the door slam. Nobody would go out at this hour, so who would slam the door? Sakura got up and went over to the balcony. She bent down and saw chestnut hair shining in the moonlight. "Syaoran?" she thought and ran down the stairs.

She ran as fast as she could when she found him in the field standing and bowing to an invisible enemy. She looked at him with her eyes wide. She loved martial arts; she knew some really good moves as well. She watched his movement, it was fast.

Syaoran was fighting in the field. He felt though as someone was watching him, but thought nothing of it. He kicked in the air, punched and did more combos, sweating and panting. He kept doing this until he turned around to kick and Sakura stood right there. He couldn't stop his kick; he was going to knock her out.

She then stopped it with her arm. A shocked expression came upon his face. "What are you doing here?" he said putting down his leg. Sakura smiled and wrote, "I'm attending you." He read it and sighed again. "Don't you ever leave me alone?" Sakura shook her head and smiled. He rolled his eyes and said, "Go away." She didn't budge. "I said go-" Sakura put her hand on his mouth and wrote, "I know what you said, you don't have to repeat yourself. I'm a mute, not deaf." Syaoran read it again and looked at her. "Don't talk to me like that, or you'll get a black eye," he said. Sakura smiled and went on the hill and sat there as the cold breeze blew.

It was around 1:00 already. Sakura's eyes were heavy. He was still practicing; she wanted to go to bed. Soon, her eyes closed and she fell over on her side curled up to warm herself. Syaoran stopped and panted. He was finally done. He looked over to where Sakura was and she was lying down. He walked over and was about to say something until he saw that Sakura was sound asleep. He looked at her and just gazed. "Well, she has been doing a lot of work around here, I don't see why she wouldn't be sleeping," he thought.

He took the jacket, wrapped it around her and picked her up. She was light, very light. Yet, she was so strong. He blushed a few times while walking because Sakura would lip out something. He walked up the stairs to a bedroom. It was small, but it had comfortable pillows, unlike what she had before. He has visited her a few times there, and watched her. He set her down and tucked her in. Syaoran sighed and started walking until Sakura tugged on his shirt and made him fall on the bed along side her. He turned red as a tomato. She was still asleep. They're faces were almost touching, by the nose. He looked at her sleep so peacefully.

Suddenly, Sakura woke up and jumped out of the bed. Her cheeks were red. Syaoran got up, still blushing. "I'm sorry your highness, it will never happen again!" she wrote and handed him the paper. "It's alright," he said and then walked out of the room. Sakura stood there not familiar with the area she was in. "He carried me to my own room," Sakura said and touched her chest with her hand.

The next morning, Sakura woke, feeling rather good. She was still a little sore, but was up for anything. She rushed down the stairs and noticed that no one was up. Well, the sun wasn't up either. So she ate a small breakfast and walked to Syaoran room. She opened the door and there he was sleeping. Sakura saw that his blanket was on the floor. "Wow, this guy had a fight," Sakura said and smiled. She picked it up and placed it on Syaoran. She took a chair and sat beside him sewing. She would glance at him once in a while.

Syaoran was sleeping peacefully. Then he felt his blanket placed on him gently. He didn't want to wake up though. He was having a good dream. It was when his father was with him in the yard swinging him around and teaching him how to use a sword. Then, when his father turned around, green eyes formed, auburn hair shone, and a sweet smile. He jolted up from his bed and looked to his side. Sakura was sitting there looking at him with wonder. "What are you doing here?" he asked getting out of the bed and rushing to get his clothes on.

Sakura handed him a new sheet of paper that said, "I'm watching over you, so if you need anything, then just ask." "I don't need your help," he said trying to get his shirt on. Sakura smiled and shook her head. She walked over as Syaoran started blushing. She took his shirt and put it on the right way then buttoned it. "Your breakfast with Miss. Meiling is ready," Sakura wrote and walked out the door. He just stood there and blushed. "Why does she always want to help me?" he thought and walked down the hall and into the dining room.

Chapter six: Tricks

Sakura walked to the dining room with Syaoran following. She blushed and then smiled at him. "Why does my chest hurt? I don't like this feeling," she thought and pointed to the seat that he was going to sit in. He took the chair and sat there slouching. Meiling came down the steps gracefully with her long nightgown flowing behind her. "Syaoran, thank you for joining me," Meilng said as she sat down beside her.

Meiling then gave Sakura an evil grin. Sakura looked at her and looked confused. "What's she up to?" Sakura thought and stood near Syaoran and Meiling. They began eating and Sakura stood there looking straight ahead. It was quiet in the room. No one was talking until Meiling said, "So Syaoran honey, we have a final date for the wedding and it's going to be in about 4 months, because your mother is busy so we can't have it sooner," she said with a smile. Syaoran spit out his drink and Sakura looked at him. She cleaned up the mess and stood there stiff as a board.

Meiling patted his back and then said to Sakura, "Will you go outside and into the forest. I was walking and then I lost my precious earring, can you find it for me?" Sakura nodded and then ran out the doors and into the forest. She didn't know where to start. She looked under bushes, which was hard because her shoulder hurt and her body was weak. As she was walking, she slipped into the water and down she went. She tried to go back up for air, but it was no use, she couldn't move! Sakura tried and tried again, but nothing happened, she couldn't budge, she was going to drown. She thought hard and yelled in her mind, "Syaoran help me!"

Meiling left the table to go in her room and get changed. He rolled his eyes and said, "Woman." Meiling skipped to her room and the door closed. After Syaoran finished eating, he walked to his room. While in the corridor, he heard laughter and then Meilings voice: "That stupid girl. She should know that I wouldn't have gone into that horrible forest, I mean how dumb can you be?" Her other maids laughed. Syaoran walked in the room and grabbed Meilings arm. "Is everything that I heard you say, true?" he said. "Syaoran you are hurting my arm!" she cried. He threw her arm down and turned around until Meiling grabbed his arm and said, "No! I won't let you go to her! Ever since I have been here, you paid no attention until you mother told you about me! Now you are just ignoring me to go to that-that thing!" she cried.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura was drenched and she looked tired. Syaoran turned around and his eyes went wide. On a wet piece of paper she held in her hand. She walked over to Meiling and gave it to her with a smile. "I know that you wouldn't go into the forest. I knew that you didn't lose an earring because you were wearing them this morning. So instead, I got this pretty rock!" Sakura handed her the stone and smiled. "Even though I tricked you, you still want to be friends with me?" Meiling asked looking up from the paper. Sakura nodded her head. "Well, I don't want to be your friend!" she yelled and slapped Sakura straight across the face. Sakura stood there for a second with her head turned and then raised her hand and slapped Meiling on her face.

Sakura smiled as Meiling held her cheek and her tears. Syaoran stood there amazed for some reason. He had never seen a girl, a mute, stand up to Meiling the way that she did, and it was unbelievable. Sakura bowed and then walked down the hall with her clothes dripping. Syaoran followed after her. "Kinomoto!" he yelled and Sakura turned around. "Yes?" she said with her face expression. "What you did back there, thanks, I was dying for someone to do that," he said with his eyes still cold and dark. Sakura smiled and said "No problem" with a wave of her hand. She ringed out her dress a little and walked to her room where Syaoran took her.

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she walked past the corner of the hall. Red filled his cheeks and he thought, "What is wrong with me? I feel so different than I use to. It's not the same. Well, I won't let that bother me, I'm Prince Syaoran the future King and nothing is going to stand in my way, not even Sak- I mean Kinomoto."

Chapter seven: A Ball

Sakura got dressed in another uniform and joined Tomoyo for lunch. She ate ramen and rice with fish. Tomoyo didn't feel like eating, her baby didn't want any. Tomoyo sat there with a wet rag on her head, she just threw up. Sakura sat there with a smile. Since she got a new piece of paper, she wrote, "What are you hoping...boy or girl?" Tomoyo smiled and said, "I don't mind, as long as I have one." Sakura smiled again and then ate more. Tomoyo smiled until the main servents bell rang.

"Oh boy Sakura, I hope that you are ready for this, it's the ball," Tomoyo said getting up slowly. Sakura looked at her and followed her to the end of the stairs. Yelan stood there with a smile. "Good evening ladies," she said and the maids all said, "Good evening my lady," except Sakura of course. "I know that you all know that tonight is the ball, so I want all preparations for my son and his bride-to-be. You are all dismissed. Oh, but Tomoyo you can take the rest of the week off until you have your baby," she said and walked away. Tomoyo took a deep breath and walked to her room with a boy with navy hair and hair. He smiled at Sakura who stood there dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do.

Yelan watched the maids as they got flowers, plates all the things they would need for the special night. She walked up to Yelan who knew exactly what Sakura needed. "Sakura, you don't do much down here, you have to help Syaoran get ready, and by the way, you are also invited, that is what Syaoran wanted," Yelan said and went to the maid with the roses. She blushed and smiled the thought of Syaoran, the cold hearted prince, invited her to a ball! She was so excited; there were no words for her joy. She raced up the stairs and knocked on Syaoran's door, with a few pounds. Syaoran opened the door and Sakura jumped up and hugged him.

She then noticed that his white shirt was unbuttoned. Sakura looked at his chest and quickly turned around and blushed. Syaoran turned around as well and started blushing. "What are you doing here?" he asked with more pink covering his cheeks. Sakura took the quill and paper out of her apron and wrote; "I heard that you invited me to the ball. I just wanted to thank you, and plus you mother told me I had to help you get ready." Syaoran's eyes scanned the paper and then he turned red. Sakura looked at him worryingly. She then wrote: "Do you have a fever?" Then she took her hand and put it on his cheek and forehead. She shook her head, which must have meant, "No, you're alright, why are you so red then?" Syaoran just grew redder and redder as she moved her hands around his face.

"Ahem, well, please come in then," he interrupted. Sakura walked in and then took his red jacket and held it. Syaoran finally buttoned his shirt and then Sakura walked up from the back of her and put the coat on. She made sure his pants were okay and the rest of him. He and Sakura were both red as she checked. He sat on his bed and Sakura was about to leave until he said, "Hey, Sakura," "Sakura... he said my name... he didn't say Kinomoto, he said my real name!" she thought as her eyes gleamed with joy. "I wanted to tell-"Syaoran started until Meiling slammed the door open with a, "Hello Honey!" Sakura bowed to Meiling and then Syaoran, who just rolled his eyes. Meiling sat on Syaoran who then pushed her off and then there was yelling and then kisses.

While Sakura walked she felt a tight pull on her chest. It hurt so much, she felt like she was going to die. What was it that was causing this pain? She had to find out. She needed to get rid of it and fast. Sakura then felt a rage go through her as she heard Meiling squeal. She plugged her ears and put her back to the wall. "Stop it! Stop tormenting me like this! I don't like it!" she yelled in her head. Tears came streaming down her face. "If I only could talk, I would tell them everything, and most of all I wanted to tell Syoran that I-" the moment that she was thinking this, a woman's scream was heard from upstairs. "Tomoyo!" she thought.

Chapter eight: Help of a Friend

Sakura jolted up and saw maids gathering around her. She was in labor in the birth room. Maids yelled at her to get her out of there because she might cast a spell on Tomoyo. Sakura shoved them and got to the door. Tomoyo's forehead was dripping with sweat and she was clutching Eriols hand. "Sakura!" he yelled. She looked at him. "Tomoyo has been calling you!" he said as Tomoyo screamed again. "Please Sakura, save my baby!" she gasped. Sakura tried to walk in until the mid-wife said, "Don't let her in! She'll cast a spell on the baby to die and you a long with it!" Tomoyo got angry and yelled, "LET SAKURA IN! NOW!" The mid-wife looked in shock and finally Sakura got through.

She got some towels and Tomoyo screamed again. Sakura saw feet. "That's not the way they're suppose to come out! Its head is wrapped with the umbilical cord!" she thought and grabbed the legs. Tomoyo screamed once more and Sakura pulled the baby out. There was no scream. Nothing happened. Not a baby's scream was heard. It wasn't breathing. Sakura looked in shock and then held it. She took its nose and held it. She breathed in its mouth. "NO! SHE'S BREATHING IN EVIL!" someone yelled. Sakura ignored it and did this many times until there was a tiny scream coming from Sakura's arms.

Tomoyo smiled and Eriol kissed her head. "Thank you Sakura thank you!" Tomoyo said holding her baby. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and the new baby. She turned around to see all the maids' faces blank and some angry. Her hands and apron was covered with blood. She wiped a little and shoved through everyone and ran out down the stairs past Syaoran. "Sakura?" Sakura only ran past him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her run outside. He chased after her. Meiling was on the stairs looking at Sakura, she smiled wickedly and left.

"Sakura!" he yelled after her. Sakura didn't stop. She hated this place. She loved Tomoyo, and all, but she didn't like this place. Everyone thought that she was a cruel, witch, evil thing; Sakura was none of those things. "Why did I have to go through like this? I mean I brought the child to life and they don't even start liking me! They think I'm just some evil witch that wants to cast spells!" she thought and then fell on her knees in the grass. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She still couldn't talk. She held her throat and swallowed hard.

Syaoran saw Sakura dropped to her feet and look up at the sky. He stopped a few feet from her and then put his hand on her shoulder. She seemed startled because she looked up at him with a jolt and tears fell from her emerald eyes. He bent down next to her and she fell in his arms with her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice. Sakura shook her head in agreement. She wiped her tears and then got back up. "I heard that Tomoyo's baby almost died and you saved it," he said as they walked past the pond. Sakura nodded. "Why are you crying then?" he asked.

Since Sakura lost her quill and paper, she just made it out from her hands. Syaoran for some reason got it right the first time. There was an awkward silence. Then a squeal was heard from far away. Syaoran sighed and Sakura giggled. While doing so, she tripped on a rock and fell on her butt. She started rubbing it until she heard something she never heard before. Syaoran was laughing. He was actually laughing, that's a first. Sakura smiled and blushed. That was the other side of Syaoran she didn't know. "Syaoran! Did you hear? Tomoyo had her baby!" Meilling yelled waving her hand in the air.

Syaoran picked Sakura up. Sakura bowed and walked off back to the castle with Syaoran watching her with kind eyes.

Chapter nine: A Dance

It was night by the time Sakura was able to get ready. She had to see Tomoyo's baby and then fill the tub for Meiling, then she had to clean Syaoran's swords again, even though he didn't ask her. She wasn't as sore as she was like last time. She stretched and then took out a dress that Tomoyo had made for her when she came the first day.

Yelan greeted people at the door. Woman in puffy dresses laughed, and men smoked outside. Syaoran was just walking around looking...for someone. Meiling suddenly showed up in his face and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran wiped it off and Meiling giggled. He wanted to get out of this nightmare. But how? He didn't see Tomoyo or Eriol, they were taking care of their baby of course. He was however looking for Sakura. He wanted to see her more than anything.

Everyone was in the ballroom. Drinking wine and eating. The music started playing and that was when Sakura stepped out. Her dress was a light pink with a darker pink trim. Her shoes flat and that tied up her legs. One tied up and met with her garter. A gold star was there. She wore a chocker with the same star. Her hair was wrapped with a long dark pink string that was tied twice leaving a gap in the middle. She wore lipgloss and faint eye shadow. It brought her eye color out the most. Syaoran gazed at her with his eyes wide, and it was a good thing that Meiling was powdering her nose, she wouldn't want to see him step up toSakura and take her hand and then guide her down the stairs.

He had a faint smile. They both had a light tinted color on their cheeks. Sakura felt like she finally fit in, that wasn't true. People shoved her as she walked through the crowds, or some people even tried to get punch on her dress. Sakura wasn't going to like this party much. She sat on the far table. Way in the back in the way corner, hopefully where no one could see her, but there was one. Syaoran was sitting in the front staring at her making sure that she was all right. Sakura glanced over and then would look somewhere else. Syaoran kept staring at her.

Sakura started to blush. She looked straight in his eyes. He seemed so not living. He didn't seem like he was alive. She looked deeper. Then a smiled formed. "He isn't so bad after all." she thought. While doing so, a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She twirled around to find Syaoran. "Scared?" he said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Care to dance?" Syaoran said with pink tint forming his cheeks. Sakura smiled and took his hand. He led her to the floor and twirled her around and took her hand putting his other hand on her hip. Sakura took his hand and then her arm wrapped around his neck.

Syaoran turned red. He then smiled. Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow. He's so handsome when he smiles," Sakura thought as he twirled her around once more. The floor cleared and they continued dancing. Meiling had just gotten out of the bathroom and saw them dancing. She gritted her teeth and pushed people to get back on the dance floor. She made sure that everyone was and then made her move towards the center. She saw him smile. "Why does he only do that in front of her!" she thought and ran to Sakura. She pushed her out of the way. Sakura was first surprised and then bowed. "It wasn't my place to dance with your fiancé." Sakura wrote on the paper and then showed Meiling. She grunted and continued dancing with Syaoran.

"What do you think you are doing with her! I am your bride-to-be, and you dance with the likes of her!" Meiling whispered in his ear. "There is nothing wrong with dancing with Sakura," he spoke. "Oh so now you call her Sakura and not Kinomoto anymore? What's wrong with you? You have changed so much!" Meiling said again. He ignored her and left her standing there. She looked at the floor like she was going crazy, and she was.

Chapter ten: Heart

Sakura snuck her way through the kitchen and out the back door. She got outside and the warm breeze blew making her hair wave. She walked to the pond and looked into it. "It 's so quiet tonight, nothing is moving," she thought closing her eyes. "Nice night?" a voice said behind her. Sakura opened her eyes and turned around quickly. She smiled and then turned back to the pond. They sat down next to each other talking about things. Well, Syaoran did.

Sakura listened very carefully and then nodded every time she agreed or disagreed. They had a few laughs until Syaoran asked, "Why are you here?" Sakura looked at him with her eyes big and wide. She couldn't find her paper. She shrugged her shoulders, but he wouldn't take that. "Tell me why you are here," he said with his eyes almost looking like he was pleading. Sakura held her throat. He sighed and then got up. He held out his hand and Sakura took it lifting herself up.

"We never did get to finish our dance," he said. Sakura started blushing and then smiled. She took his hand and they began dancing again. Syaoran smiled and Sakura turned redder than before. Sakura felt so much better. His touch was soft and gentle. She felt so safe and just... just so loved. Sakura came closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He was first surprised until he rested his head on hers. They soon stopped and their eyes met. Syaoran went in slowly and Sakura closed her eyes. They were almost going to kiss...but of course Meiling just had to ruin the mood. Sakura and Syaoran both moved away from each other blushing. "Syaoran! We are needed in the ballroom!" she cried and pulled Syaoran away from Sakura. She sat there with her face dumbfounded. She got up slowly and looked back up at the stars.

"We were so close, so close. I can't believe it." she thought and started walking back to the castle.

"Syaoran, I don't want you hanging around with that Kinomoto...you act like you...like...like you have feelings for her!" Meiling said in a low voice. Sakura had just walked by as Syaoran said, "What! You have problems Meiling. I don't like that Kinomoto, she's just a maid." Sakura froze.

Meiling giggled happily and then hugged his arm. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she then walked away. Syaoran noticed her prescence and watched her go.

Chapter twelve: Capture

The next day passed. Sakura's heart felt like it was crushed into a million pieces and then burned. It hurt. She washed the ballroom floors sniffing. Nobody was going to help her. She had to do it herself. She put her rag in the bucket and then ringed it out again washing with her aching arms. She wiped her forehead and thats when she heard the voice. "Wash faster maid." Sakura closed her eyes and then started washing faster. Meiling's shoes clipped and clopped as she got closer.

"You know that you are only just a worthless peasent. Nothing more. I don't see why my aunt didn't exacute you in the first place," she said in a angry tone. Sakura ignored it and put the rag in the bucket again. "You won't ever have the chance to be with him. He's a Li and you are just a Kinomoto. It will never happen. You won't find happiness. So keep washing slave," Meiling said tipping over the bucket with her foot and walking away. Sakura picked up the bucket and began washing again.

That night, it was even more work. All the other maids were off because Meiling told them to let the Kinomoto slave do all the work, so of course they did. Sakura hated those maids. They were so mean. Except Tomoyo. She didn't have to work anymore, but she stuck around. Eriol took Yuuki everywhere he went. They had a beautiful baby. Blue eyes and dark black hair. So cute with it's pink little fat cheeks. Sakura smiled as she washed the dishes.

Syaoran was in his room. She hasn't seen him all day because of her work. He sat on his bed feeling...more lonely than before. Meiling, thank god was sleeping like a pig. No really. She was snoring. He laid on his bed thinking about things and the ball and Sakura. "What the-" he said jolting up from his bed. He smacked his head and shook it too. He sighed and then sat up. "What's wrong with you Syaoran, I mean seriously, stop thinking about her! She's a KINOMOTO!" he yelled in his head. He stared at the floor and in his mind, Sakura was running and smiling. She seemed so happy. So free. Unlike him.

Sakura finally finished her work and decided to go and see Syaoran if he needed anything. I mean, he must need his boots cleaned one more time. She wiped her hands on her apron and started walking up the stairs. She smiled and then, big cold hands grabbed her arms and dragged her. There was no point of holding her mouth, she couldn't talk anyways. The person blindfolded her and the cold night air blew in her face. "No!" she thought and was lifted on the horse. She felt being galloped away. She was gone.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. Sakura should have been done now. He opened his door and looked down the hall. Nothing. He went on top of the stairs, no one. He looked everywhere, nothing and no one was found. "She must have left," he thought looking at the great big doors. While walking to them, he found a paper. He picked it up and it said, "I'm attending you..." He knew that it was the paper from before, she must have dropped it. He looked out the doors and found fresh horse prints. "Sakura was kiddnapped!" he thought and ran back in the castle.

Chapter thirteen: True Love

Syaoran ran up to Meilings room. She was gone. "Meiling!" he yelled. No reply. He pounded on the wall and got his shoes and jacket on. "Sakura..." he thought and ran down the steps again.

"Please Syaoran! Come for me!" she yelled in her head again. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She then felt a sudden stop. She was lifted off and then chained. Her blind fold was taken off and it was someone that she didn't expect at all. "Meiling!" she thought with her jaw dropped. "Yes slave, it's me. Funny isn't it?" she said with a chuckle. Sakura started breathing hard. "What's she going to do!" she thought.

Syaoran took his horse and started galloping. Following the prints. Mud was kicked up and some got on his shirt. Syaoran focused on the prints and the road. Wherever the person took her wasn't very far. Meiling smirked at Sakura. She took out a knife with a gold handle of a snake and it had red eyes. Meiling looked at with her eyes big. "I just love this dagger. I used it to kill Syaoran's father," she said hugging it. Sakura's jaw dropped once more. "He was the only one that didn't want me to meet Syaoran, and look, it still has his dried blood on it." she said showing it in front of Sakura's nose.

"It's a lovely thing, then again pretty sad since it was Syaoran's father, I mean, how am I going to break it to him? No wait. I won't have too, it'll be a little secret!" she said and then laughed. "Syaoran must be on his way now to rescue his lover. Yes Kinomoto, you." Meiling said as she started sharpening. Sakura took her hand that was free and wrote in the mud, "What are you talking about?" Meiling punched her in the head. "Don't you get it? Syaoran is in love with you! Not me...YOU! A FILTHY PEASENT, A SLAVE, A KINOMOTO!" she cried and tears came to her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. I mean after I tell him that you killed yourself, it will be all over. I can finally live happily ever after with my handsome prince," she said hugging the dagger. "She's gone crazy!" Sakura thought trying to break free from the chains. Syaoran found the area where the prints stopped. He got off his horse trying not to make a noise. He crept in the cave and heard a voice. "Yes Kinomoto, I am madly in love with Syaoran, I will marry him and I won't let a brat like you get in my way!" she said raising the dagger. Her eyes filled with tears and she started coming down upon Sakura until Syaoran yelled, "MEILING!"

Meiling looked up and saw Syaoran. "Syaoran? What are you doing here? I was going to go and see you-" she said but Syaoran cut her off. "Meiling, what is wrong with you!" he roared. A silence fell. "Give me the key Meiling," Syaoran said with fire in his eyes. She threw it to him and started crying. He unlocked her wrist and held her. Meiling turned around and started laughing. "So it's true, you really love this Kinomoto. I'm jeleous Sakura, no really I am. You're very lucky to have a guy like him."

Sakura got up and walked over. She tried turning her around until Meiling turned around with force. Sakura's eyes went wide. She looked at Meiling. Meiling smiled and then laughed at Sakura fell to the floor. "SAKURA!" he yelled. A blood stain formed around her chest. She looked at it with her hands shaking. Syaoran lifted her up and he looked at it. Meiling laughed and slid down the wall. "Sakura, you're going to be alright," Syaoran said with tears forming. She took her hand and wrote in the mud again, "Why?"

Syaoran held her closer and said, "Because...because.." Sakura's eyes were pleading. "Because I love you," he said and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed back. Tears started forming his eyes. They fell on her pale face. He hugged her. "I love you too," Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes went wide and then he met her face.. She smiled. Her voice was gentle, and so warm. She smiled and held his face with her hand. "I've always loved you Syaoran, always..." Sakura said her voice trailing off.

"Sakura?" he said with tears still falling. "Don't leave me now...don't!" he yelled. Sakura smiled and said, "Don't forget me...I will never forget you...I'll always...love-" Sakura couldn't finish. She smiled and her hand dropped. She was cold. She was gone. "SAKURA!" he yelled. No answer. Meiling started crying.

Syaoran held a funeral for Sakura Kinomoto. He didn't cry, not once did he cry. Her papers were there in her hand. Cherry blossoms were in her hand as well. She looked so peaceful. One thing that was most precious was a paper laying in her hand, it was the first one, it said, "I love you" with a name that read: "Syaoran Li."

Ok people. I really suck at stories. So if this doesn't make scence, then just say so. Please. I need reviews, since my other story: The Sweetest Thing, I only got one...ONE... review. So be nice. Tell me what you think, even if it is mean...GRRRR!

well...talk to you laterz!

SkippyPeanut25


End file.
